You're My Friday
by StellarCat
Summary: This is a deeper look into Allison's life, she seemed to have forgotten to mention a few details. The dreaded monday is sneaking up on them. Mainly Allison centric, full summery inside, M for language and suggested themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here it is. My first ever POSTED Breakfast Club fic. I'm proud of me. It might not be one of the best, but I like it. I've tried to stay true to the characters though I am not to sure how well I did. I don't own the movie so I haven't seen it in a while. Mum tried to buy it for me tonight though couldn't find it. I have an idea on where I can find it though -smiles-

So anyway, please be sure to review and tell me what you think. Like I said, this is my first Breakfast Club fic and I'm really excited about it. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Summary: "My home life is unsatisfying," she said. But what was it that made it unsatisfying? This is a deeper look into Allison's life, and she's got a bit of a surprise that she left out on the fateful Saturday detention. It also gives a look on what happens when the dreaded Monday sneaks up on them. Mainly Allison centric, AU-ish. Mature for language and themes. Allison/Bender in the end. Don't like it don't read. I said AU.

Chapter One: I Hate Mondays

Allison smiled to herself as her father drove her home. Detention had been fun, but she knew better than to fool herself into thinking that anything would change. They all may have wanted it but that didn't mean anything would happen. They were all creatures of habit and liked to stick with what was comfortable. Nothing would be changing anytime soon.

"Keep an eye on Jordan," her father mumbled out to her as he stopped the car.

Allison took in her surroundings and notice they were at the grocery store instead of the neighbourhood they lived in. She turned to the sleeping baby in the car seat next to her and frowned.

"Aren't you going to leave the car running," she asked. "She'll freeze."

Her father shrugged as both he and her mother stepped out of the car. "Not our problem," he said and slammed the car door shut after him.

Allison sighed and looked back to the baby beside her. It would probably take her less time to walk home than it would for her parents to get back from shopping. If she did then Jordan would be inside quicker and have less chance of catching a cold. The stroller should still be in the trunk of the car...

"Back in a second, baby," Allison said quietly and leaned over to the front of the car to pop the trunk. She noticed the carrier was in between the two seats. So at least if the stroller wasn't there she had a means of carrying the poor thing without tiring them both out.

Getting out of the car she didn't notice the all too familiar Buick that was pulling into the parking lot. All she knew was that when she opened the trunk fully, the stroller wasn't there.

Sighing to herself she slammed the trunk down. Pain in the ass parents anyways... Couldn't even properly support their –

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name. Her eyes widened as she turned to face Andrew.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile, "Small world, huh?"

Allison gave a faint smile. It sure was. She cursed Shermer for being such a small town.

"Listen, I'd like to stay and talk, but I have to get home."

Andrew frowned. "Aren't your parents inside?"

She nodded. "I have to get Jordan home before she gets sick. They didn't leave the car running and it's still too cold out for her..."

"Jordan," Andrew repeated in confusion. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Allison shrugged. "A lot of people don't know about her."

Andrew nodded. "I'll see you around then."

The two teens went their separate ways, Andy back to his father's Buick and Allison back to the car to get the baby carrier and to get Jordan set up for the walk home. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes, but since she had been born prematurely, Allison tended to worry over the baby's health.

"At least we have a blanket for you," Allison murmured to herself more than to Jordan once the baby was all set up. She had been awake for more than a few moments before Allison had strapped her into the carrier and she was now out like a light once again.

Making sure the blanket was covering the baby Allison then shut the car door and set off on her way. Andy, who had watched the whole thing, couldn't get over the fact that the baby hardly looked like Allison's parents, or even like Allison.

The boy frowned to himself. He may not be much of a biology expert, but shouldn't Jordan look like at least one of the parents? He shook his head. He was rather far away, maybe he just couldn't see right? Either way he couldn't help but wonder why Allison hadn't brought the baby up in detention.

XxXxX

The weekend passed by quickly for the Breakfast Club, as they had so named themselves. Each of them over the weekend had dealt with their pressures in their own ways, and all of them were wondering what was going to happen today at school. Was anything about to change? Were they really going to make good on their promises?

Allison was running late as she walked towards the school. Neither Kate nor Jason had bothered to help her with Jordan, as per usual. But the baby was a little crabbier than usual this morning. The old lady next door, Mrs. Whitton, who babysat for her, thought she might have colic, another source of worry for the young girl.

"Hey Klepto, wait up!"

Allison stopped walking for a moment and waited for the person who had yelled to catch up with her. Once they were a few steps behind her she began walking again.

"You're late," she said quietly.

They shrugged, "No later than you are."

Allison didn't reply. There was no need to as they kept talking. "I didn't know you lived in this part of town."

"I've seen you around," was all she said.

The person next to her smiled. "Well that sounds vaguely familiar."

Allison couldn't help but to smile a little either. "Shut up, Bender."

They walked the remaining block to school in relative silence, only to be interrupted by her asking, "You think the others will speak up?"

Bender shrugged. "Who knows, there's hope for Sporto and Princess yet."

"You still have her ear ring."

"It's no big deal."

Allison smiled again. She knew it was, but she also knew how much Bender liked his tough outward appearance. He was just like them after all, a creature of habit.

"Ran into Sporto the other day," Bender continued casually. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Allison shrugged and said back casually, "I don't."

Bender raised an eyebrow at her. "Does the name Jordan sound familiar," he said back sarcastically.

Allison sighed. They knew about her, so she might as well tell them the truth. "She's mine."

Bender's eyes went wide. "But I thought you said..."

"I've never really done it. Willingly," she added quietly.

Bender didn't comment again except for a quiet, "Shit," as they kept walking. That was seriously fucked up. No wonder the girl hadn't mentioned it on Saturday, talk about your touchy subjects.

By the time they made it to the school, first period was half way through.

"What class?"

"English lit..."

"Same..."

Together they walked to room 191. Allison highly doubted that Mr. Kelly would care that they were late, as long as he was having a good day.

"Nice to see you finally decided to show up," he snapped from the chalk board and glared at them as they shut the door behind them. "Why are you so late?"

Allison shrugged and said before Bender could open his mouth, "Lady Troubles."

"And you Mr. Bender..."

Bender smirked and said as they sat down at the back of the room, "She needed help."

Mr. Kelly scoffed but left it at that before resuming his lecture on Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice.

Allison bit back a laugh and put her head down on the desk. "I hate Mondays..."

Bender leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, "Me too Klepto, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um, yea. Not much to say other than the fact I forgot my disclaimer. I do not own the Breakfast Club and blah blah blah. I think we all know the story. So yea...On with the next chapter. It's not quite accurately titled, but yea...Onward...

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting Jordan

Come to find out, Bender had the majority of his classes with Allison. Maybe he should have shown up more often? Mentally he shook his head, Nah. School was still, for the most part, a waste of his time.

It turned out Brian was in their American History class. All three sat at the back that day, though Brian flinched every time Bender acted up. They figured he'd get used to Bender's antics with time.

All three went their separate ways to head to their lockers before lunch. They had promised to meet outside in the parking lot so that Bender could have his long overdue cigarette. If any of them ran into Claire or Andy they were to pass along the message.

Allison didn't have to look too far as Andy was standing at her locker waiting for her.

"Hey," she said with a small smile, which he returned, "What brings you to crazy central?"

Andy shrugged, "Trying not to blow my ride."

Allison frowned. That hadn't been the answer she was expecting. "We're going to meet John in the parking lot."

"Claire and I won't be there." Now that really hadn't been what she was expecting. "We were talking and..."

"No, that's fine," Allison snapped and looked away. "It's cool. You're backing out. No big deal."

She didn't give him a chance to reply. Instead she left for the parking lot without having grabbed her coat without looking back. They whole way she lectured herself internally.

She knew change was hard. She knew they were all creatures of habit, unwilling to completely leave behind something that was so comfortable to them. But she had let hope cloud her common sense.

Bender immediately picked up on her mood. Over the years he had learned to become an expert in reading body language. "You ran into them."

"They're creatures of habit," she responded and leaned against one of the parked cars.

Bender nodded. "They're not coming," he stated.

Allison looked at the ground angrily and Bender knew his answer. They weren't coming, and she had been let down. He could hardly believe how much this was affecting her. Hell, even she could hardly believe how much this was affecting her.

"So how's the kid," he asked her since Brian hadn't shown up yet. He felt guilty though when he saw how quickly her facial expression had changed from anger to worry.

"I think she caught something on our walk home," she admitted quietly. "Mrs. Whitton, the babysitter, seems to think its colic but I don't know. I mean, it was just so cold out, but I couldn't leave her in the car without any heat for over an hour. It was just a twenty minute walk but..."

Bender stomped out his cigarette before leaning against the car beside her. "If she's anything like you, she's too crazy to stay sick too long."

Allison hid her smile behind her hair. It wasn't like Bender to be so open, so she decided not to comment on it. Just in case she jinxed it.

"Sorry I took so long," the nervous voice of Brian broke the silence. "I got caught up with...Whoa, who died?" he asked when he noticed the tension.

Allison sank down to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest for warmth. "It's a real shit thing to do."

Brian instantly nodded, knowing immediately what she meant. "Damn," he sighed. He had been hoping Claire and Andy would have been able to let things go.

"Their loss," Bender said casually and lit up another smoke. Stress did that to people.

"You need to quit," Allison informed the boy standing beside her as Brian at down and leaned against the car opposite her.

"Fuck that," Bender replied as her exhaled.

Brian smiled at his new friends' antics. They may not be what most would consider normal, but they were the most, for lack of a better word, _real_ people that he knew. They didn't give off airs and they certainly knew how to shove off what most people' opinion of them. If only he could learn to do that.

"What class do you have next?" He directed his question towards Allison since he and Bender shared the same shop class after lunch.

"Law," she replied as she watched the clouds go by.

Bender ground another finished cigarette into the pavement, "Not art?"

Allison scrunched up her nose as if the mere thought of it was disgusting, "Too structured."

Both Brian and Bender nodded their heads in understanding though neither of them really understood what the girl was talking about. The warning bell rang and Brian jumped up to brush off any dirt that may be on his pants.

"You guys coming?"

Allison didn't make any committal acknowledgement while Bender replied, "Relax Big Bri, live a little. There's still five minutes before we even need to think of headin' to class."

Allison smiled and closed her eyes. This was the life she had chosen for herself. Not bad she had to admit.

'It could definitely be worse,' she thought to herself as she listened to the two boys bicker. Maybe if they kept it up they would be late for next class too.

It turned out that the last class of the day, Bender and Allison's general science class, was shared with Claire. When they walked through the door, Claire tried not to make eye contact and looked away. She had been the only one that hadn't talked to anyone since Saturday except for Andrew. Were any of them really that shocked? Probably not, though that didn't mean no one had been hurt...

Bender reached up to his right ear and took out the earring that he had in. "I believe you dropped this, Princess," he said as they passed the desk she was seated at. "Wouldn't want to lose something Daddy gave you."

Allison shook her head at the memory and at the look of shock that Claire had given him. Had she really expected him to keep it? More than likely not but she probably hadn't expected him to give it back to her. But if there was anything John Bender knew how to do best it was how to shock people.

Science was almost every kid's nightmare and today that nightmare turned into a night terror for everyone in the room.

Allison's eyes widened at she stared at the chalk board at the front of the room. Bolded in white chalk were the words, "Where babies come from?!"

Bender sat up in his seat, his eyes shining with the opportunity of making others feel uncomfortable. "Now this shows promise."

"I don't see why I need to be here," Allison grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and slouched in her seat.

Bender turned to face her. "C'mon now Klepto, don't ruin the fun for everyone else."

Allison's glare at the board moved onto Bender and the boy couldn't help but smile. At least she could effectively pull the look off. He didn't for one second doubt she was planning different ways to kill him.

"Go away."

Well that was mild.

"Now, there's no need..."

The look Allison was now sending him promised castration before a slow, yet unpleasantly painful, death.

"Fuck off."

Bender leaned back in his chair as the teacher walked into the room. 'Now that's more like it,' he thought as the teacher began his lesson with a diagram from the overhead. He smirked as Claire went red. 'This could get interesting,' he thought as he raised his hand, the smirk leaving his face for only a moment.

The end of the day approached and Allison couldn't have been happier. Her thoughts were once again on Jordan and what Mrs Whitton had said might be wrong with her...Though Bender's face when they watched the video on child birth had been amusing, it hadn't been enough to keep her mind focused on anything else. Mrs Whitton might suspect colic and Allison knew there wasn't anything to ease the child's way through it. But what if it was something else? She wasn't sure if Jordan was covered under her parents' health plan. Perhaps she should check up on that...

"Hey Klepto you staying here all night or what?"

Bender's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "What?"

The boy shook his head. "Class ended a while ago."

Allison stood up and began putting her things in her bag. "Oh God, I've got to pick up Jordan."

"Relax, a couple of minutes won't kill the kid," Allison shot him a look and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right then, let's go before she keels over." Allison hit him in the arm as she walked by. "Hey now, was that really necessary?"

Allison only smirked back at him as they headed to her locker to grab her coat. There was no need to pick up anything else. No assignments meant no homework was being done. Text book questions were so trivial anyway.

Bender followed her out the door, having his trench coat with him already due to leaving partway through class for a smoke.

"Where do you drop her off?"

"Next door, the old lady lives alone now so she loves taking care of Jordan when I can't."

Bender nodded and reached into his coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes. "She must be nuts to love your kid."

Allison shrugged. "Jordan has that affect on people."

"Not your parents though," he observed as he remembered how her father had refused to leave the heat on for them.

"They're not attached to anything but their work." Silence met them for a while before Allison spoke up again, "You wanna meet her – Jordan I mean."

Bender shrugged. "Might as well see how much she inherited from you. We might have a future Basket Case on our hands."

Allison gave a slight smile as silence once again enveloped them. They were comfortable with it though which she supposed was a good thing since they both loved it so much.

Mrs. Whitton lived in the house next door to Allison. For as long as she could remember the old woman had always lived in the house on the right while the house on the left remained empty. They were just facts of life Allison had accepted and had become increasingly grateful for in the past eight or so months since Jordan's birth. Mrs. Whitton had been there to offer her help and advice from the very beginning. Even when Allison had first found out that she was pregnant the first person she had gone to was the grandmotherly figurehead of the woman next door.

"Here, the house with the blue door," Allison pointed out as they reached it.

She went up the walkway while Bender waited at the sidewalk. She assumed he didn't want to impose, but whatever made him feel more comfortable was fine with her. It was his option after all. Who was she to tell him what to do? She rang the doorbell and heard Jordan begin to cry.

"Yes, that's right dear. Mummy's here," she heard Mrs. Whitton explain to the baby. "Keep your pants on, she'll take you home in a minute." The door opened and Allison was greeted by the elderly woman's smiling face. "She's been crying for you all day. Come on in, she's almost ready to go."

"She hasn't been too fussy I hope," Allison said as she stepped inside the house.

"Oh no, she only just woke up from her nap. I put her down at noon and she's been out ever since, haven't you Peaches?"

Jordan had stopped crying the moment Allison had entered the room. It was a daily occurrence, one that both women were used to.

"So she's not sick?" Allison asked as she took her daughter from Mrs. Whitton's arms. The baby was already dressed in her one piece snow suit. There might now be any snow left on the ground, but it was still cold as hell outside.

Mrs. Whitton shook her head. "I think she was just a little crankier than usual this morning. We all have those days."

Allison nodded her head in understanding. "Thanks for watching her," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Not a problem dear. I'll see you two in the morning."

Allison walked back towards Bender with Jordan snuggled in her arms. "Want to go to my place? It's warm and my parents won't be home till late."

"Sure..."

"Just no smoking in the house," she told him as they cut across her front yard to get to the door. "It's not good for the baby."

Bender sighed as he entered the house. He knew there had to be a catch to this whole baby thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Surprise?

A/n: Sorry I haven't had this out sooner. My mother forgot to have the people reconnect the internet when we moved. Not to mention the fact that it took them so bloody long to do it!! (Grrrrrr)  
Well, I'm glad I finally finished this. It took me a while to rethink how I was going to do this. A few characters got a bit out of hand with me. Some of them we're supposed to be doing this until the next chapter lately but apparently they couldn't wait. So this, my friends is the finished product...Of chapter three at any rate. Ta for now, and please tell me what you think

Bender found it rather surprising that while taking care of a baby was a lot of work, it was far from what he expected. It was weird to think that someone else was dependant on him, and he took that thought very seriously.

Jordan had taken to him right away. The moment he had nervously held the small baby in his arms, she had laughed and cuddled into his shoulder. Bender had looked up in shock at Allison who had only shook her head and smiled.

It became a weekly habit for Bender to walk with Allison to pick up her daughter, and then spend the night helping her around the house until Jordan was bathed and in bed. Some nights took longer than others, so Bender wound up staying the night and would pass out on the spare mattress that was kept under Allison's bed.

Three weeks later Brian by now had already been told and had met Jordan. He would typically come with them on Fridays so that his mother wouldn't freak out about him not focusing on homework. The baby had also taken a liking to him, though didn't react the same way as she did around Bender.

Another Friday was here. Jordan had been fussy the night before, keeping both Bender and Allison up most of the night. The result was the two teenagers dragging themselves in the door of the school and glaring at Brian as he gave them a chipper, 'hello.'

"What's wrong with you two," he asked in concern as they began the walk to Bender's locker.

Bender rolled his eyes as Allison sighed and replied, "Jordan wouldn't sleep. I think she's teething. She couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted me or John to put her to sleep. We all had to share the bed before she'd sleep."

"That daughter of yours is nuts," Bender mumbled as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Brian shrugged. "At least we know she will be tired tonight."

As the trio headed upstairs to Allison's locker they didn't notice that a small red-head had been listening in on their conversation.

"Claire," one of the red-head's friends spoke up, bringing her attention back to the group of girls. "Are you alright?"

Claire nodded her head as she responded, "Yea, fine. Just didn't sleep well last night. Listen, I've got to go talk to someone. I'll meet you guys in P.E."

The group went their separate ways and Claire began her search for one Andrew Clark. He had to know that Allison had a kid of her own.

XxXxX

Brian followed Bender and Allison to Mrs.Whitton's place, as per usual. Tonight however he couldn't stay as long as usual as his little sister had some ballet performance and his mother was making him attend. So by the time Allison was getting ready to feed Jordan, and Bender was entertaining the girl in front of the TV, Brian had already left not knowing that maybe tonight would have probably been a good time to start learning how to say, 'no' to his mother.

"You two just about ready to eat," Allison asked as she took the whipped potatoes out of the blending machine and put them into a bowl.

Bender yelled back his confirmation and Allison put two plates of potatoes, carrots, and chicken onto the table. As turned to get the cutlery Bender walked into the kitchen and put Jordan in her highchair so that Allison would be able to feed her.

"Chicken again," Bender complained as he sat down at the table.

Allison shrugged. "Fine then, next time you cook."

Bender gave a laugh and scooped some potatoes onto his fork, "As if." Another change, there was never any swearing in front of the baby since Allison believed that the negativity wasn't good for her. It had taken him a few days to master, but he had somehow managed without killing himself...Or having Allison kill him.

"You said the same thing about not smoking so much," Allison retorted with a smirk as she fed Jordan a spoonful of the potatoes. It was true that now Bender was spending more time with Allison and Jordan he didn't smoke as much as he used to thanks to Allison's rule of not being allowed to smoke in the house.

Bender gave a short glare as he finished chewing what was in his mouth and swallowed. "Funny," he commented dryly.

Allison gave a smile as she scooped up some more potatoes for Jordan. "I thought so too."

As Allison was cleaning up the dishes from supper and Bender was getting Jordan ready to have a bath there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be," Allison wondered aloud. "Brian would have just walked right in..."

Bender shrugged, "You answer the door, I'll get Jordan settled in the tub so you two can do your thing."

Allison nodded and left the dishes in the sink. They could be sorted out later once they had Jordan in bed. Allison left the kitchen and Bender approached the sink to clean it out and get it ready to give Jordan her bath.

There was another knock at the door and Allison sighed at people's impatience. It was probably a Jehovah's Witness or something like that trying to save her soul from eternal damnation. Well she had news for them, she was already living in Hell so they could take their concern for her soul and shove it up their...

Allison opened the door and was shocked at who was there. She let out a little squeak as she pressed her lips tightly together and her eyes went wide. Well this surely was no Jehovah's Witness!

"Um, hi Allison," they said shyly. "Do you mind if I come in? I think we need to talk about some things."

Allison continued to stare until Bender came out into the hallway from the kitchen with Jordan in his arms. When he saw who was at the door he glared.

"What is _he_ doing here," both demanded at the same time.

Allison sighed. This was going to take a long time to sort out and she couldn't really say that she was looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter. It took me forever and a day. I swear to God I am never focusing on homework AGAIN!! I had no time for this stuff between homework and friends. And since I'm not giving up friends, I'll just give up homework. :) ...Okay not really. But its summer now so all I have to worry about is this, getting ready to leave for uni and spending as much time as possible with friends :)

Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a little off to me, but then again I'm always a little off. Haha

* * *

Chapter Four: Thank God for Weekends

Andrew hadn't known what to think when he saw John Bender at Allison's house with a baby in his arms. It was weird to think that the punk was even responsible enough to hold a baby never mind be so comfortable around one.

"John, just wash her up then put her to bed. She can go one night. I'll be up in a minute," Allison said over her shoulder. Bender sent a glare at Andy as if to say, 'hurt her and die,' before going up the stairs to do as Allison had suggested. "Let's talk outside," she mumbled to Andy.

Andrew stepped back and allowed for room for Allison to join him. When the door shut behind the girl he spoke.

"How come you didn't tell me about Jordan," he asked quietly.

Allison shrugged, "You knew about her."

"You didn't tell me she was yours," Andrew snapped back. "I thought you could trust me."

"So did I," Allison said quietly. Both knew she wasn't just speaking about her not telling him about her daughter, but about what had happened on Monday.

Andrew leaned against the railing of the porch. "I'm sorry about what happened on Monday...Just Claire and I got to talking about what could happen...There's so much pressure from my old man, and then everyone's reaction...We weren't sure if we could handle it..."

"Why are you here Andrew," Allison interrupted. "Who told you about Jordan?"

Andrew shrugged. "Claire told me she overheard you talking to Bender and Bri about it."

Allison nodded her head thinking for a moment before asking. "What do you want, what do you really want?"

"I don't know," Andrew replied.

"I can't wait forever Andrew, and I'm not going to. Just go home, come back when you know what you want."

Allison turned back and went inside the house. Once the door was closed she rested against it, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why did he have to come back now? Was she being too harsh on him? God, she just hoped she did the right thing. She really liked Andrew. She just didn't think she could handle any more drama.

"She wants mummy," Bender's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You gonna be alright?"

Allison looked up at her newest friend, one of the only ones she had ever had. She couldn't help but be thankful for him. He had helped her out so much over the past few weeks. "I have to be," she replied before walking upstairs to put her baby girl to sleep. It had been a long day.

Bender watched as Allison went up the stairs and glared at the front door. Why did Sporto have to show up? Allison had been doing fine, finally putting the whole Monday thing behind her. Then he had to show up and bring it all back. Life was fucked up.

Like Allison had predicted that day at school, it hadn't been too difficult to put Jordan to sleep since she had been so fussy the night before. She hadn't even finished the lullaby her aunt used to sing to her before the baby was asleep. Walking back downstairs she saw Bender sprawled out on the couch, on arm dangling off of it and the other across his eyes.

"You wanna just stay the night," Allison asked him. He had been planning on going home though perhaps it would be easier if he stayed.

Bender didn't move as he replied, "Your parents are about ready to start charging me rent."

Allison smiled at that. They probably were. "They don't care. They've never cared about anything before." You had to admit, she did have a point.

"I'll stay. We can set up the mattress later."

Allison nodded her head in agreement. "Good, you can help me with the dishes until we're ready. I'll wash, you dry."

Bender groaned and rolled off the couch. "Damn woman, you always have me working."

"You're free to leave whenever you want to young man," a new voice said. "I'm sure your parents would like to see your face around their house from time to time."

'Great,' Allison thought sarcastically. 'They decided to come home early.'

Instead of responding to her father's comment she said, "There's some left over's in the fridge if you want them."

Her mother shook her head. "We already ate," she said quickly. "We're going to bed early. Lord knows we have to work enough to keep you and that kid of yours going."

With that husband and wife went upstairs, leaving Bender and Allison to watch them go.

"Bitch," Bender commented and followed Allison into the kitchen.

Allison shrugged and began to refill the sink with some warm water and soap. "They're going away for a while, so we won't have to put up with them."

"When are you gonna get a place of your own," Bender asked as he started to dry the dishes that were already waiting to be put away.

"What about you?" she asked back.

Bender moved his hair out of his eyes. "I asked you first."

Allison only shook her head and shut off the water. Bender knew that would be the end of the conversation for now and decided not to push it. For all he knew she would turn it back around on him, and he'd rather avoid that at all cost.

Saturday came back around and with it Bender's detention. Allison had half a mind to go with him just for the hell of it like she had last week, but Mrs. Whitton next door wasn't feeling good so she had no one to watch the baby. She felt bad that Bender would have to go through the torture code named Vernon alone, but he said he had survived every Saturday before hand and this one wouldn't be any different. Allison wasn't so sure that those words were comforting.

Since the weather seemed to be cooperating that day, Allison got Jordan ready and headed out to meet Bender after his detention with some money in hand to stop by a fast food place and pick up supper for once. She rarely ate out and with Jordan able to gum softer solid foods she thought she'd give fries a try. She had some jarred baby food in her bag though just in case.

"Ah, Miss Reynolds, I'm surprised to see you here."

Allison pressed her mouth into a thin line as she heard the voice of one Richard Vernon. That man gave her the creeps. Wrapping her arms around Jordan securely she answered back with a squeak.

"She still doesn't speak, sir," Bender piped up sounding rather annoyed. Vernon didn't often walk to the front doors with the students after Saturday detention. He thought himself to high and mighty for that sort of thing. "See ya next Saturday, Dick."

Allison gave another little squeak, though this one was of annoyance. Usually Bender was good about his foul mouth in front of Jordan. She supposed it was because of his short leash on his temper around the older man that made him forget. Though 'Dick' was a nickname for someone with the names 'Richard' they all knew Bender did not mean it in that fashion when he used the word.

Bender shot her a look of apology before gently placing an arm around her waist, directing her away from the school parking lot. Richard Vernon stared after the two students with a look of shock on his face. He had never thought that two delinquents, as surely if there were delinquents at this school they were it, would be so _parent_ like around a baby. He had seen the way that Reynolds girl had wrapped her arms around the child protectively when he drew near. He had also seen the way that annoying little shit Bender had picked the baby out of the carrier it was in and hold it close to him.

Shaking his head Vernon decided he was going senile in his old age. There was no way in Hell what he had seen had occurred. Perhaps he had best start adding some whiskey to his coffee mug again like he used to when he first started teaching.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh yea, a new chapter!! [dances] I want to thank everyone who reviewed [so nice so smart, cuteclaws, CJ, Short Witty Name Goes Here, GREENGYPSY, lisa freak-girl, and YouLivexYouDie] I can't believe how horrible I am at this whole updating thing. It's thanks to so nice so smart that I actually finished the chapter Lol. So a thank you for her goes out.

Hm, is there anything else I wanted to say...Not that I can really think of...So I hope you enjoy it. Again, I'm iffy on the last part, but for the most part I think its pretty decent. Be sure to tell me what you think! Even if you find something wrong with it.

* * *

Chapter Five: Teething and Bender's Worries

Allison had no idea where to start. Mr. Kelly had yet again assigned a pointless essay on The Merchant of Venice, claiming it to be worth a substantial portion of their final grade. Who knew when the loon was actually telling the truth? He had a bad habit of being unpredictable. Allison hated it. Then there was the American History test on previous Presidents to be done on the same day that the essay was due. This didn't include the lab that was due the day before that, a Wednesday, and the essay on Nelson Mandela due the day after, a Friday.

On top of all of that however, was the stress that seemed to take the cake. Here she was, stuck in after school detention for one too many times late to class, and Bender was left to take care of Jordan.

It was by no means that she didn't trust the boy. No, if that were the case she wouldn't be hanging around him period. Kind of like how she was treating Andrew really. But this was her baby girl she was talking about here! Quite often she would only settle for Allison, any other person and she takes to throwing a bit of a hissy fit.

Sighing Allison let her head fall onto the table with a 'thunk'. Rather painful though it was, it did not distract her from her worry. Jordan could be so picky...No, she would be fine with Bender. After all, the girl liked him well enough. Some nights she even forgot that her mother was not in the same room. He had come to know Jordan well and she him. He could deal with any mess that came up.

"What do you mean, _something's not right_?!" Allison demanded of a rather panicked looking John Bender as he came down the stairs with messed up hair and his eyes wide.

"I mean that's something's fucking wrong," he said back as he began to lead Allison up the stairs by her wrist. She hadn't even been given time to take off her coat and shoes or even to rid herself of her bag. "She's got a fever that won't go down and she's _finally_ asleep, had to give her some Tylenol to shut her up though..."

Allison's eyes went wide with shock and she gave a little squeak. He had done what?!

"It's not what it sounds like," he quickly continued. "Mrs. What's-her-face next door said that something-or-other might be up, which apparently is normal for kids her age...Said some child strength would be fine..."

Allison didn't move from her spot on the stairs where she had stopped their process. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself so she could figure this out.

"Okay, so there's a fever," Bender nodded his head. "It won't go down," again Bender nodded. "And Mrs. Whitton said it was normal?" Still Bender nodded and Allison thought this through. Hearing Jordan waking up, she continued up the stairs still in thought. She had an inkling as to what might be the cause, but she wasn't too sure yet.

Once in her bedroom Allison shed herself of all her school things and outdoor wear before approaching the crib. Though generally when Jordan wanted up and out of the crib her fussing quieted, today it did not. Her fussing continued and there was no doubt that the baby was beyond not being a happy camper.

Bringing Jordan into her arms, Allison kissed her child's forehead and frowned at the temperature her lips met. Slowly she began to walk the babe to see if it would calm her any. Nothing doing, the fussing continued. She ceased her walking and instead sat on her bed. Shifting her child in her lap, she gently placed her index finger into the child's mouth and felt along the gum line. At eight months she already had her front teeth, both the top and bottom. But it seemed it was time for her to grow more, and this time she was having trouble with them.

Sighing, Allison looked up at the doorway where Bender stood with his arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe, "What's the prognosis, Doc," he asked sarcastically, both knew it to be his easiest way of dealing with stress.

Standing once more, Allison moved to walk back downstairs. "She's teething," she responded simply. She didn't really have anything in the house right now to help Jordan other than the child's Tylenol, but a cloth soaked in cold water should help sooth her a little.

Bender followed Allison, still a little confused. Didn't the kid already have teeth? She had been fine getting the first ones, why was she having trouble now?

"Can you get me a cold cloth," Allison asked as she went into the living room to get the stuff she would need to change Jordan's diaper. She couldn't wait until her daughter was potty trained...

Bender did as he was bid, wanting to stop the baby from fussing. First off it sounded horrible. Secondly the sound tore at him. It wasn't just the loud crying or whining, it was something else. What he couldn't rightly tell, all he knew was that he wanted that baby to stop being so uncomfortable.

When Jordan finally calmed, Allison had the baby curled up on her chest as she lay on the couch and had her American History book in her lap studying. Sometime after supper she had convinced Bender to at least crack open his book to glance over the material. By nine o'clock, Allison's parents had come back home from their trip and both girls were asleep on Allison's bed with Twisted Sister playing in the background.

Sighing, Bender closed the binder Allison had tossed at him and leaned back against the wall the side of the bed was pushed up against. It had been a long day with Jordan and with school. He had no idea how Allison had done if for eight months alone.

Looking over at the two sleeping girls next to him, he couldn't help but think that Allison was doing pretty good considering where she had come from. Would he have been able to do the same? Would he have ignored his responsibility as a father? Or would he wind up like his own?

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of those thoughts Bender stood up to put Jordan in her crib. Hadn't he heard somewhere that it wasn't a good idea to have the baby sleeping in the same bed as you? Besides, what if she rolled off in the middle of the night? That was the last thing anyone needed.

Tucking first Jordan in and then Allison, Bender hoped he didn't turn out like his father. That was definitely the last thing he wanted. He never wanted to hurt the people who had become such a big part of his life.

Tomorrow they were all planning to go to the park after school with Brian and Jordan. The homework-driven boy had been complaining he didn't get to see the girl often enough. Hopefully Tuesday's weather co-operated. The last thing they needed was for Jordan to catch a cold on top of teething.


End file.
